The purpose of the project is to conduct longer-term follow-up studies of participants in the Assets for Independence (AFI) Evaluation. Through this project, the Administration for Children and Families (ACF) plans to implement 36-month and 60-month follow-up studies of the Federally-sponsored Assets for Independence (AFI) Program. The goal of the study is to rigorously evaluate the longer-term effectiveness of AFI-funded Individual Development Account (IDA) projects on savings, savings patterns, and asset purchase by low-income individuals and families at two AFI grantee sites. While research suggests that IDAs help low-income families save, rigorous, experimental research is limited and the majority of research has not focused on AFI-funded IDAs. This study will complement and augment the current AFI Evaluation, which examines outcomes at approximately 12 months after entry into the study. This follow-up evaluation will further understanding of the AFI-funded IDA projects by addressing unanswered questions regarding the program's overall impact on long-term participant outcomes.